Eye Candy
by 8KakaIruLove8
Summary: Spencer Reid has been madly in love with his boss. No one was supposed to know but, some how he found out. He didn't know how much more lying, secrets, and sneaking around he could take... something had to give... please R&R
1. Chapter 1

Spencer sighed as he heard the annoying sound of his ringing cell phone for the 100th time. Reaching his hand out he searched for the phone, finally finding it he answered it just so the noise would stop. A scratchy "Hello" came out as he hit the answer button. He didn't even get a "Hello" or a "good morning" as soon as the "hello" lifted his mouth the man on the other end started yelling at him, "WHERE IN THE HELL ARE YOU? YOU WHERE SUPPSOED TO BE HERE AN HOUR AGO! I PUT MY NECK ON THE LINE FOR YOU, GET. YOUR. ASS. HERE. NOW!" And then the line went dead. Spencer buried his head further into his pillow. Laying there for a moment Spencer realized who that was and what time it was. Jumping up he looked around for his work shirt, witch he knew had to be in his room somewhere as he threw it when he got home last night. Looking at the time and saw he was already late he stopped rushing around, he just really didn't care any more. " _Im Already late, Might as well be as late as I want. 75% of adults who just stop caring are depressed"_ He thought as he sat on his bed and sighed. He hated his brain some times.

Most people wake up from their nightmares, but no not Spencer. He was living in his own personal nightmare that he cant wake up from, no matter how much he tires, Loading his bong his took a big hit, hearing his phone go off made him jump a little, He hated how much of a jumpy person he was. Reading the text he sighed and slipped his work shirt over his head. Smelling the shirt, it smelled of alcohol and weed. Rolling his eyes he sprayed old spice over himself grabbed his eyes and walked out the door.

Spencer let his head hit the staring wheel once again as he tired to start his car for the 3rd time. It just wouldn't turn over and he didn't understand why. For as smart as a guy as he was. He didn't know the first thing about cars. Getting out he lifted the hood to check it out. Nothing was on fire so that was a good thing. " _This cant get any worse"_ He mumbled out as he checked his oil. After finding nothing wrong hr closed the hood and sighed. " _I spoke too soon"_ He thought as he looked at the oil on his shirt, not caring enough he didn't even try to go and change just got in the car and hoped it would start, he was tired of being yelled at by this man, getting his care started he backed out of his drive way and head to work. And it was just his luck there was some type of crash and he was stuck. Sitting there he sighed "Danm it" as he phone went off yet again. It wasn't his fault. He couldn't make it go any faster, he didn't know how many times he had to tell his man this,

Finally pulling into his works parking lot he jumped out of his care and walked inside. Mouthing "Kill me" to the cashier who smiled at him as he walked threw the side door as he stood face to face to the one person he wished would fall off the face of the earth. Penelope Garcia.


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer sighed as he looked into the eyes of Garcia or as he liked to call her the She Devil, now he had verse little nick names for her, he could write a book but he wasn't going to be that petty, so in the moment in time She Devil was his favorite .

Garcia smirked as she watched Reid walk by her. "He's really mad at you, maybe both our dreams will come true sand he'll fire you." Garcia knew Reid was head over heels in love with Morgan, even if no one believed her not even Morgan but a women knows when someone has an eye on her man. Reid sighed as he shook his head and rolled his eyes, he didn't have the energy to play nice today so he just didn't say anything, Clocking in he looked over at Aaron Hotchner or as everyone called him Hotch, but before he could get a word out he heard his name being called from the back. He looked at Hotch sand said "Please kill me" Hotch smiled and shook his head "Good luck man" was all he could say as Reid turned on his heels and walked off.

Reid sighed as he walked threw the Kitchen to the back where he meet a very disappointed looking Derek Morgan. Before Morgan could say a word Reid walked out the back door.

Reid posted himself against the wall And shook his head. Morgan didn't have to tell him to go out there he already knew that's where they would end up. This is where these talks always ended up. It was hard being in love with your best friend or your boss let alone them being the same person. Reid was in way over his head and lately he hasn't had the energy to hide it and that's why he's in the situation he was in now.

Morgan sighed as he followed his employ out the back door. These talks with Reid where becoming more and more frequent and for the life of him he couldn't figure out why. Looking over at Reid he took out a smoke and handed one to Reid, He knew the kid had left them inside, he always did. Reid Knew more then 443,000 people died each year from smoking but he didn't really care as he took the smoke. Lighting his smoke Morgan looked at Reid and asked "What's up man?" as he blew out smoke. Reid smirked as he blew out his own smoke " Standing out here with you, what's it look like im doing?" Morgan shook his head and took a step closer to Reid "That's not what…" Reid shook his head " I didn't hear a word you just said… will you repeat it" He heard the words coming out of his mouth as he tired to control his breathing so the other man who was standing offal close wouldn't notice. Morgan sighed " This is what I'm talking about man, your late, you look like hell, your work ethic is on the lower end. What's going on? Are you okay?" Reid smiled at his boss, he knew he just cared and was trying to make sure he was okay, " Nothing, Just having been getting a lot of sleep is all" Morgan knew there was more to this but he also knew this wasn't the time or place for that talk. Taking out his work blunt Alright man, Hey how about you come over at work today?" He said as he let out smoke and passed it to Reid, Reid smiled as he blow out his own smoke "Sounds like a plan"


End file.
